1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a display component and a manufacturing method for the same, and more particularly, to a modularized display component and a manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the unceasing progress in manufacturing techniques for liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, conventional rigid silicon substrates or flat glass substrates are gradually being replaced by flexible plastic substrates or thin metal substrates. The flexible substrates can be made with various radian measures and used to form a display that can be rolled, or a microelectronic product with a large display area. Via this technique, using the roll-to-roll printing process to produce flexible display products with large display areas, such as electronic papers or electronic books, is now a possibility.
U.S. Publication 2004/0209008A1 discloses compositions and an assembly process for the manufacture of liquid crystal displays. Reference is made to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a assembly structure provided in U.S. Publication 2004/0209008A1. The assembly structure has a bottom substrate 10 and a top substrate 22. Either the bottom substrate 10, the top substrate 22, or both, has a conductive layer. The bottom substrate 10 includes a first alignment layer and a conductive layer that is not essential. Spacers 16 and microstructures 12 are built on the first alignment layer by, for example, a screen printing process, a coating process, or a photolithography process. Liquid crystal compositions 14 are filled between microstructures 12 and a photoalignable top-sealing layer 18. The top substrate 22 includes a transparent conductive layer as well as an isolated layer and, selectively, an overcoating layer 20. The top substrate 22 itself is an alignable layer or a pre-aligned layer. The top substrate 22 is disposed on the isolated layer or the overcoating layer 20 via a lamination process, a coating process, a screen printing process, a vapor deposition process, a sputtering process, or a combination thereof. The top substrate 22 or the bottom substrate 10 can be further attached with a color film, a moisture or oxygen barrier or an optical compensation layer. Finally, polarizer films and/or other light management films can also be applied for assembly of display devices.
The assembly structure disclosed in the publication mentioned above has a drawback that the spacer 16 cannot be made of different materials and the photoalignable top-sealing layer 18 is unstable.